Lettres à ma mère
by Lenie2B
Summary: Oscar, Jeanne, Rosalie et Marie-Antoinette, quatre femmes qui expriment leur amour à leur mère...


**Avant propos : **Cette fic a été écrite pour le concours 2010 de la fête des mères organisé sur le site de Lona. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

**Lettres à ma mère **

Je suis historienne. C'est par passion pour le XVIIIème siècle que je me suis spécialisée dans cette période. J'achève de rédiger un ouvrage sur le lien mère/fille à cette époque. Il s'intitule _Lettres à ma Mère_. Durant cette recherche, j'ai recueilli un matériau épistolaire volumineux. Il est des lettres que j'aime relire à chaque fête des mères, même si rien de tel n'existait à cette époque.

En effet, dans l'Antiquité, cette fête existait : en Grèce, on célébrait la mère de tous les dieux, Rhéa l'empire romain, au Vème siècle av. JC, rendait hommages aux femmes et aux mères appelées ''Matralia''. Ces coutumes ont été balayées par la religion catholique. Ce n'est qu'au XIXème siècle, que l'idée apparaît à nouveau en France : Napoléon l'évoque et songe à la célébrer au printemps.

En 1897, l'Alliance Nationale contre la dépopulation envisage une fête des enfants insistant sur l'importance de la fécondité et des valeurs de la famille. La toute première fête des mères est célébrée en Isère, à l'instigation de l'Union Fraternelle des Pères de Famille Méritants d'Artas, le 10 juin 1906. Le 16 juin 1918, la première _Journée des Mères_ se déroule à Lyon, à l'initiative du colonel de la Croix-Laval. Quelques lenteurs administratives font que ce n'est que le 20 avril 1926 qu'a lieu la toute première cérémonie officielle. Et, c'est le Maréchal Pétain, sous le régime de Vichy, qui institue définitivement la _Journée Nationale des Mères_, le 25 mai 1941. A la Libération, cette fête a été effacée du calendrier, car elle était associée à une période sombre de l'Histoire de France. La présence américaine et les cartes envoyées à l'occasion du _Mother's Day_ ont eu raison de cette mauvaise image, de sorte que le 24 mai 1950, le Président Vincent Auriol a, de nouveau, instauré cette fête comme fête officielle.

En dépit de la réalité historique, à chaque fête des mères, je célèbre une fête des mères du XVIIIème en donnant à mon imagination de merveilleuses béquilles : des lettres adressées par des femmes à leurs mères. Chacun de ces écrits a été rédigé à un moment fort dans la vie de ces femmes, connues ou inconnues, qui ont pris la plume pour adresser autant de messages d'amour filial. Certaines lettres ont été lues, d'autres sont demeurées inconnues de leurs destinataires. Laissez-moi vous en faire partager quelques unes…

J'aime particulièrement cette lettre non datée rédigée par Jeanne de la Motte à sa mère. Emanant d'une criminelle responsable d'un des plus gros scandales du règne de Marie-Antoinette, elle est surprenante et émouvante. On y découvre la personne derrière l'intrigante et un amour pour sa mère ignoré de tous, y compris de Nicole Lamorielle elle-même. L'affaire du collier prend alors un jour différent. Je ne peux relire cette lettre sans en être émue.

«_Ma Chère Maman, _

_Je ne suis pas sans ignorer que tu n'es plus. Je t'écris donc en espérant que d'où tu es tu m'entendes, et en sachant que je brûlerai cette lettre dès que j'en aurais achevé la rédaction, car elle est beaucoup trop compromettante. Pourtant, je suis prête à courir ce risque pour pouvoir te dire mon amour. Je sais d'avance qu'il ne sera pas conforme à tes vœux : tu préfèrerais une fille qui t'aimerait comme le faisait Rosalie qui n'était que ta fille adoptive. Ne va pas me croire jalouse, je sais qu'elle a toujours été ta préférée. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'accepter. Tu aimais et louais sa bonté, son courage et son honnêteté, alors que tu critiquais mon ambition et mon désir de retrouver la vie que j'avais connue étant enfant. _

_A la différence de ma sœur de lait que tu as élevée depuis sa naissance, pendant les premières années de mon existence, j'ai goûté au luxe de la vie des nobles. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce goût, je ne cesse de m'en délecter, et n'aspire qu'à le retrouver autrement qu'en souvenir. Je te l'avoue sans honte, je suis une criminelle. Actuellement, je mène un projet d'escroquerie qui risque fort de jeter un lourd discrédit sur la reine. Je prétends devant mes complices que seule la valeur inestimable des diamants dont je m'apprête à m'emparer m'importe. Grâce à eux, j'accèderai enfin à la fortune. _

_Si tu étais vivante, je sentirais le feu de ta main sur ma joue, et mes oreilles bourdonneraient de tes reproches. Puisque tu n'appartiens plus au monde terrestre, pour la première et la dernière fois de ta vie, je te supplie de m'écouter. Sais-tu pourquoi j'agis ainsi ? Pour m'enrichir, bien sûr. Cependant, ce n'est pas ma motivation principale. J'ose à peine t'avouer ce qui me pousse à agir. Si je devais te le confier autrement que sur papier, j'en serais bien incapable… ça semble tellement incroyable de ma part ! … _

_Ce vol vise à te venger. Oui, maman, te venger ! Je sais que c'est sous les roues de la Polignac, cette femme si proche de la reine, que tu as péri. Je sais qu'après t'avoir renversée, elle n'a fait montre d'aucun remord et a eu l'outrecuidance de s'écrier : ''Si vous trouvez à redire, venez vous plaindre à Versailles !''. _

_Oh oui, Maman, j'ai à redire ! Mais comment pourrais-je pénétrer à nouveau à Versailles ? Le soir où j'y suis entrée pour d'autres raisons, j'y ai rencontré Rosalie qui m'a annoncé ton décès. Depuis, elle m'écrit régulièrement à l'adresse où nous vivions. Je fais récupérer ce courrier discrètement. Par précaution, je ne réponds jamais. Mais j'ai appris Maman ! J'ai appris par la plume de ma petite sœur les circonstances de ta mort ! J'ai appris son désir de te venger et sa décision, guidée par Oscar de Jarjayes, de renoncer à cette vengeance. Je ne suis pas Rosalie, Maman ! Je ne le serais jamais ! Et c'est pourquoi je poursuivrais le projet qu'elle a abandonné ! Je ne peux faire appel à la justice du Roi ! Les nobles sont protégés par leurs barrières de soldats et de privilèges ! Par l'affaire que je fomente, je vais les faire chanceler sur leur trône d'arrogance, frémir de peur à l'idée de perdre ce à quoi ils tiennent le plus au monde, leur nom ! Je ne peux atteindre la Polignac … du moins, je ne le peux pas sans porter préjudice à Rosalie… si ce n'était pas le désir de préserver ma petite sœur que tu aimais tant, j'exposerais publiquement l'existence d'une enfant illégitime de la favorite de la reine… Cette révélation ferait grand bruit et suffirait à la faire reléguer dans quelque campagne, noyée sous l'ennui et l'opprobre…la pire des morts pour elle… Toutefois, ma sœur subirait le même sort : Oscar de Jarjayes ne pourrait lui conserver sa protection. Je ne veux pas voir Rosalie retourner à cette vie misérable que j'ai tant détestée. Je porterai donc un coup mortel à la reine. Après tout, n'est-ce pas à cause de sa protection qu'il est impossible d'obtenir justice ? _

_Mon crime est donc un cri d'amour, Maman, un cri vengeur, et destructeur, mais un cri aimant envers toi. Il ne vise qu'à te dire ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit de ton vivant : je t'aime, Maman, pas comme tu le souhaiterais, mais je t'aime. Je vais te le prouver en te vengeant. Contrairement à Rosalie, j'aurais le courage d'aller au bout, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Rien ne fera obstacle à ma vengeance. J'ai prévu d'être arrêtée et démasquée pour être traduite devant la justice du Roi. Face au tribunal, je pourrais distiller quelques rumeurs empoisonnées contre lesquelles la reine sera impuissante, comme je l'ai été face au crime impuni dont tu as été victime. Le carrosse de vengeance que j'ai préparé ne cessera de les renverser, aujourd'hui comme plus tard. Je ne sais comment cette affaire sera nommée, mais je suis certaine qu'elle demeurera une tâche indélébile sur la réputation de la reine, et qu'elle sera inscrite pour toujours dans l'Histoire… Pour l'éternité, ta mort sera vengée ! Je t'en fais le serment, ma chère Maman !_

_Ta fille de sang à défaut d'être ta fille de cœur, _

_Jeanne_»

Pourquoi cette missive n'a-t-elle pas été brûlée comme le souhaitait son auteure ? Je l'ignore mais je m'en réjouis. Quelle trouvaille pour une historienne ! Quelle humanité rendue soudainement à l'une des plus célèbres criminelles de l'Histoire !

J'aime aussi cette lettre également adressée à Nicole Lamorielle par l'enfant qu'elle avait recueillie. Le texte tranche par rapport à celui de Jeanne de la Motte : les deux femmes sont très différentes. Pourtant, l'amour y est présent derrière chaque ligne. Et, les deux démarches ne sont pas si éloignées…

«_Ma Chère Maman, _

_Je t'écris en secret, car je ressens le besoin de me confier. Je sais combien ma démarche peut sembler stupide : je rédige une lettre à l'intention d'une morte qui, de son vivant, ne savait pas lire… Pourtant, je t'écris dans l'espoir que tu m'entendes et que tu poses une main réconfortante et encourageante sur mon épaule. Car, j'ai peur, Maman, j'ai peur de me faire surprendre dans ma fuite, d'être retrouvée, de ne plus savoir vivre comme avant… _

_Je m'apprête à quitter la demeure de celle que l'on appelle ma ''véritable mère'', la comtesse de Polignac. Ma ''véritable mère''… quelle ironie ! Cette femme ne connaît rien à l'amour maternel dont tu m'as tendrement enveloppée depuis ma naissance. Tu étais amour et générosité, elle est froideur et manipulation. Ô certes, elle a la fortune qui te faisait défaut. Cependant, elle est pauvre, Maman. Oui, pauvre d'amour, pauvre d'humanité. Elle a au cœur, un vers qui la dévore : l'ambition. Il ronge son humanité, chaque jour davantage. Tu savais aimer, consoler, adoucir la vie. Elle ne sait qu'ordonner, blesser, rendre l'existence rugueuse et sombre. Elle affirmait vouloir avoir son autre fille à ses côtés. Même si elle m'a contrainte à accepter, sais-tu qu'un temps j'ai eu la naïveté de la croire sincère ? Comme toujours, elle mentait. Elle ne cherchait qu'un substitut de Charlotte, une jeune fille à marier au duc de Guiche, ce vieillard dégoulinant de luxure… Il me fait horreur, mais elle n'en a cure. Elle n'a en tête que le bénéfice qu'elle peut en retirer. Je ne suis à ses yeux qu'une monnaie d'échange pour conclure une alliance avantageuse pour elle. _

_Oh non, cette femme ne sera jamais ma mère, quoi que le sang prétende ! Toi seule es ma seule et unique Maman. J'emploie ce terme que ma sœur de sang, Charlotte, m'avait reproché publiquement, un soir de bal. Ce terme que seuls les gens du peuple emploient, ce terme qui à mes yeux désigne une lumière douce et aimante, chaleureuse, généreuse et réconfortante, un havre d'amour. Je le revendique ce terme, car j'en suis fière ! Je suis fière d'être ta fille, fière de ce que tu m'as appris ! J'espère ne jamais te décevoir, ma chère Maman, la mère que mon cœur a choisie. Ton souvenir me donnera le courage d'affronter les bourrasques de l'existence. Il me soutiendra et me permettra d'être digne, digne de toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Ta Rosalie_»

La lettre que je vais vous proposer m'a beaucoup étonnée. Longtemps, je me suis demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular. J'ai dû faire de nombreuses recherches pour apprendre qu'Oscar de Jarjayes, l'un des officiers de la Garde Royale, était une femme. Elle a d'abord été capitaine, puis colonel. Lorsqu'elle a rédigé cette lettre, elle n'avait pas encore été promue. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la comtesse de Jarjayes, la mère de cette militaire, avait été désignée par Louis XV pour être soit la dame de compagnie de sa favorite, soit celle de la Dauphine. Il semble que l'on ait demandé au capitaine de Jarjayes de faire ce choix, ce qui semble l'avoir bouleversée. Il m'a été impossible de savoir si la destinataire de ce courrier l'avait lu de manière effective…

«_Chère Mère, _

_C'est par lettre que je vous exposerai les raisons de ma colère comme celles qui motive ma décision. Je pense qu'ainsi je parviendrai à m'expliquer avec un semblant de calme. En effet, Mère, ce choix me révolte ! Je n'en connais que trop les motifs et les pièges ! On entend, par ce biais, me forcer à choisir un camp dans la guerre qui fait rage à la Cour : la comtesse du Barry ou la Dauphine. Je me refuse à vous exposer aux avanies des jeux de Cour ! Oui, je m'y refuse, Mère ! Je ne puis supporter de vous voir livrée à la cruauté perfide des courtisans, vous, qui êtes la douceur, la bonté et la modestie incarnée. Comment vous défendriez-vous, Madame, si ma charge m'attirait en quelque lieu où il me serait impossible de parer les attaques ? Comment avouer à Père que je tremble à cette idée ? Comment reconnaître, sans sembler déchoir, que je vous aime trop pour accepter l'ordre du Roi ? Ne suis-je pas l'héritier des Jarjayes ? Un militaire au service de la monarchie ? Ne suis-je pas sensée servir ma famille et la royauté ? Cependant, servir ma famille n'est-ce pas aussi vous servir, Madame ? Comment vous servir en acceptant de participer à la curée dont vous serez inévitablement l'objet à Versailles ? Je suis face à un dilemme : mon devoir de fils n'est pas compatible avec mon amour de fille … _

_Cependant, je dois trancher ! Je ne peux me dérober ! C'est à moi qu'incombe d'effectuer ce terrible choix : vous destiner à être la dame de compagnie de la comtesse du Barry ou celle de la Dauphine… Si vous saviez combien mon cœur de fille aimante tremble à l'idée que le capitaine de Jarjayes prenne une décision dont vous ayez à souffrir … Si vous saviez combien j'aimerais vous soustraire à ce jeu de pouvoirs qui ne manquera pas de vous écarteler… Si vous saviez combien je maudis mon impuissance ! Si vous saviez … sans doute tenteriez-vous de me réconforter avec ce sourire à la douceur aimante et résignée ? Quelle ironie ! Quelle lâcheté de ma part ! Quel courage de la vôtre lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous vous satisferiez de mon choix ! _

_Ô Mère, pourquoi les femmes sont-elles le jouet du pouvoir des hommes ? __Quel crime__avons__-__nous__… De quel crime, les femmes sont-elles coupables pour être privées de leur libre-arbitre ? … Je me relis et m'aperçois que je me fourvoie : certaines femmes transforment d'autres femmes en instrument de pouvoir pour mieux obtenir une parcelle de celui que détiennent les hommes … Etre réduite à instrumentaliser autrui, quel sort détestable ! Mais est-il préférable de tenir le rôle de l'instrument ? _

_Mère, si je choisis la du Barry, vous vous retrouverez dans le premier camp. Si je choisis la Dauphine, vous vous retrouverez dans le second, même si à terme, vous intègrerez le camp du pouvoir royal, puisque Marie-Antoinette est appelée à devenir reine. Mais dans combien de temps ?_

_Dois-je raisonner en ces termes ? Est-ce digne de vous ? Est-ce honorable ? Je ne le pense pas. Je m'efforce, toutefois, d'envisager ce choix sous tous ses angles, y compris les plus stratégiques, car je cherche à vous nuire le moins possible. _

_Quelle personne préféreriez-vous côtoyer ? La favorite, auréolée de sa toute-puissance forgée à la duplicité ? Ou, la Dauphine, pétrie d'honnêteté, trop candide pour éviter les pièges grossiers que lui tendent ses adversaires ? Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer, vous qui incarnez la douceur et la droiture, aux côtés de la du Barry, qui est votre opposée. Cependant, je tremble à l'idée de vous savoir aux côtés de Marie-Antoinette : par votre générosité et votre sens de l'honneur, vous seriez des proies si faciles…_

_Mère, au risque de trembler pour vous chaque jour, je choisis la Dauphine. Malgré les coups bas par lesquels le camp de la favorite ne manquera pas de tenter de vous faire chuter, il m'est proprement impossible de vous exposer encore davantage en vous rangeant aux côtés de la du Barry. ''En vous rangeant'' ! Quelle expression détestable ! J'ai le sentiment de déplacer un pion sur un échiquier fou de pouvoir… _

_Vous ignorez trop la rouerie, de sorte que vous seriez encore plus en danger dans le camp de la du Barry que dans celui de la Dauphine. Vous ne pourriez qu'être trahie. A la vérité, seul le parti de l'honneur peut être le vôtre. Sur ma vie, je vous fais le serment de toujours brandir mon épée entre vous et vos futurs ennemis. _

_Votre fille aimante et votre fils dévoué, _

_Oscar_»

La dernière lettre que j'aime relire a été rédigée par Marie-Antoinette dans sa prison. Je ne l'accompagne d'aucun commentaire qui pourrait en entacher la beauté et la noblesse.

«_Chère Mère, chère Impératrice, _

_J'ai été jugée et condamnée à mort lors de mon procès. Même s'il repose sur bon nombre de calomnies et de mensonges, le jugement est sans appel. De ma prison, j'entends monter des rumeurs bruissantes de haine aveugle se réjouissant de l'exécution prochaine de ''Madame Déficit'', de ''l'Autrichienne''… _

_A ces clameurs cruelles, mes oreilles en substituent d'autres : les exclamations pétillantes d'admiration, d'amour et d'espoir qui avaient accompagné mon cortège lorsque j'ai découvert Paris pour la première fois. Cette ville avait ravi mon cœur. Elle m'était apparue comme un joyau rutilant de bonté, une sorte de cadeau de la vie, une promesse de bonheur radieux. A présent, elle m'apparaît luisante de crasse et de vilenies. Je ne parviens pas à croire qu'il s'agit de la même ville… tout comme je ne reconnais pas la Seine, ce fleuve charriant détritus et boue, puant de putréfaction et de malveillance… _

_Il est si différent de MA Seine, ce doux flot de clapotis cristallins faisant tinter les clochettes de la générosité simple des gens du peuple. Tout le monde ignore que, dans le silence solitaire de mon boudoir ou dans le bruit ricanant des salles de bal, afin d'oublier les pesanteurs de l'Etiquette, mes propres peines, de fille, de femme, de mère, j'ai écouté le souvenir de ce son si mélodieux qu'aucune musique n'est parvenu à remplacer tant il m'avait charmée. _

_Dieu m'est témoin que j'ai cru agir en faveur de ces plus humbles qui m'avaient tant enchantée. Je crains d'avoir commis une lourde méprise dont je paye les conséquences aujourd'hui : j'ai concentré mes efforts sur la petite noblesse, négligeant les gens du peuple. _

_Comment aurais-je pu savoir quel était leur sort ? Moi qui était cajolée et encensée par mille flatteurs vivant aux dépends de ma naïveté… Même si Louis XVI et moi-même ne sommes pas les seuls responsables de cette situation, nous avons vécu les yeux bandés des magnificences de Versailles ou tournés vers de futiles intrigues de Cour voire des repaires où les fuir. Même si nous ne sommes pas les seuls fautifs, nous n'avons pas su honorer la charge qui était la nôtre. _

_Si quelqu'un m'avait ouvert les yeux, jamais je n'aurais admis que des êtres humains soient malmenés de la sorte. J'aurais agi, j'aurais vécu différemment, j'aurais… Peut-être certaines personnes ont-elles tenté de me parler ? Peut-être n'ais-je pas su les entendre, attirée par d'autres flonflons plus réjouissants ? _

_Je crains que ces considérations ne soient plus à l'ordre du jour. Mon peuple a trouvé un moyen d'agir lui-même. Et pour cela, je dois mourir, pour satisfaire la haine née de ses souffrances et de ses frustrations, pour signifier qu'une nouvelle ère se lève… Je fais figure d'agneau de sacrifice… _

_Soyez sans crainte, Mère. Je ne prends pas la plume pour vous entretenir de mes états d'âme. Si j'avais la faiblesse d'y céder, je m'y noierais. Je me refuse à une telle lâcheté ! _

_Votre fille tient à vous dire que, si durant sa vie, elle a échoué à se comporter en reine de France digne de ce nom, elle saura mourir en tant que telle, dans le courage et la dignité qui siéent à ce rang. Voyez-y un hommage posthume de la reine de France à l'impératrice d'Autriche qui avait su remettre à la première des recommandations trop souvent délaissées. Voyez-y également un message d'amour : n'allons-nous pas bientôt nous retrouver ? Ferez-vous bon accueil à votre fille, cette reine de France, qui a dû, bien souvent vous causer tourments et déceptions ? Je l'espère de tout cœur. Sachez que le mien vous ai ouvert. _

_J'entends des pas. Bientôt les miens s'y mêleront pour me rendre à la guillotine. Ils sauront être fermes, courageux, et résolus. La reine de France saura se montrer digne de l'impératrice d'Autriche. _

_A bientôt, _

_La reine de France/Antonia_».

Qu'elles émeuvent ou qu'elles déplaisent, ces lettres sont toutes, chacune à leur façon, des témoignages d'amour de femmes différentes envers leurs mères. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'aime les relire chaque année lors de la fête des mères.

**FIN**


End file.
